Cela m'a rendu fou
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: Je le vis.Il était là,recroquevillé sur son lit. Il murmurait quelques mots que je n'arrivais pas entendre. Puis la porte se ferma lourdement. Le bruit de la serrure résonna encore quelques minutes dans le silence complet.


**Note :**

_Hey ! (=_

_Voici un de mes OS sur le AAML (= _

_Il est assez triste, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. _

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si je dois m'améliorer dans certains domaines..._

_Bonne lecture =D_

_Oohfemmeluxieuse_

**Paring:** K+

**Genre**: One-shot, général, romance, tragédie?

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Cela m'a rendu fou

Les murs étaient blancs. Ce blanc qui reflétait le vide complet, le néant absolu. Il était partout, à chaque recoin, à chaque pièce, sur chaque mur. Cela oppressait, cela détendait, cela rageait...

Silencieusement, je contournai les couloirs, depuis quelques minutes déjà, suivant un employé de santé. C'était un homme, dans la quarantaine. Il avait une petite moustache noir qui lui rendait un air distingué. Ses cheveux perdaient leurs jeunesse, et les traces de fatigue accentuaient le ternissement de son visage. Ses yeux étaient bleus profonds, où je vis dans mes souvenirs, une lueur de folie.

On passa devant plusieurs portes, où quelquefois des cris s'emportèrent secrètement. Ces cris, qui me donnèrent la chair de poule, des frissons de peur.

Il s'arrêta et sorti de sa longue poche de sa grande blouse blanche, un trousseau de clés. Elles étaient si nombreuses, que je ne pu les compter.

Le bruit d'une serrure déverrouillé résonna amèrement. La lourde porte s'ouvrit, et laissa place à un autre couloir. Cet endroit était pour moi un labyrinthe.

Nos pas résonnèrent dans le silence pesant. Ce couloir vide nous mena vers une autre pièce. Il y avait quelques chaises contre un mur, et une administration. Une jeune femme, sans doute la même tranche d'âge que moi était à l'accueil. Elle avait ses cheveux blonds attaché en chignon strict , qui lui révéla un visage neutre, aux yeux marrons claires. Elle était habillée d'un uniforme obligatoire; une blouse blanche, où une étiquette était accrochée : « Sylvie Ducair, secrétaire d'accueil ».

Le vieil homme lui parla quelques minutes avant de continuer son chemin.

Je le suivis toujours, silencieusement.

Dans l''un des nombreux couloirs, il s'arrêta devant une lourde porte, blanche. Je fini par détester cette couleur. Il ressortit son trousseau de clés, et chercha pendant quelques secondes la bonne clé, puis la mis dans la serrure.

Il se tourna vers moi.

« Il a pris des médicaments ce matin. Son niveau est stable, mais vous savez...cela n'a pas changé grand chose de son état. »

Je le savais. C'était inévitable. Et l'entendre à vive voix, m'était presque insupportable.

« La visite dure une heure. Je reviendrais à quinze heures trente » dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil sur sa montre.

Quand la porte fut ouverte, le fameux médecin me laissa la place pour entrer.

Il était là, recroquevillé sur son lit. Il murmurait quelques mots que je n'arrivais pas entendre.

Puis la porte se ferma lourdement. Le bruit de la serrure résonna encore quelques minutes dans le silence complet.

« Sacha ? »

Je le vis relever sa tête. Ses cheveux noirs étaient courts, seules quelques mèches dépassèrent de son visage, où je pouvais voir un regard vide, un regard sans vie. Cela me fit des frissons dans le dos.

Il ne disait rien comme à son habitude. Je m'assis sur la seule chaise de sa chambre. Chambre qui ressemblait à une cellule. Cellule qui ressemblait à une chambre. Je ne savais plus à quoi cela devait ressembler.

J'essayais de faire la conversation comme les autres fois. Mais comme à chaque fois, seul le silence me répondait. J'étais persuadé qu'un jour, Sacha me répondrai à mes questions, discuterai comme tout homme civilisé, et je pourrai l'entendre rire de nouveau. Je l'espérai fortement. Mais quelquefois les espoirs pouvaient faire mal, et à ce moment précis, je croyais plus à un miracle qu'autre chose, et cela me faisait mal.

« Sacha ? »

Il balançais de gauche à droite, tout en chuchotant. Il était dans son monde. Dans son univers où je n'étais pas forcément le bienvenue.

Subitement il s'arrêta, et me regarda.

C'était rare des occasions comme celles-là. Cela prouvait qu'il n'était pas complètement isoler et qu'il pouvait encore être en contact avec le monde extérieur, et qu'il n'avait pas oublier un ami, qu'il ne m'avait pas oublier.

J'essayais de lancer un sujet, et je priais de toutes mes forces, qu'il allait continuer à me parler.

« Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ici? »

Il se balançait de nouveau de gauche à droite, toujours ses jambes replier sur lui.

Silence. Mes espoirs étaient anéanti en quelques secondes. Quand je cru vraiment qu'il n'allait plus me répondre, il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et me regarda avec ses yeux sombres.

« Quelquefois, j'ai le droit de regarder la télévision. » Dit-il spontanément.

Je souris. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, on arrivera à se parler lui et moi.

« Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes à la télé? »

Je le voyais se caler encore plus contre le mur. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il me reparla.

« Ils contrôlent ce que je regarde. J'ai la permission de regarder « Glee ». »

Mon sourire fut disparu en un seul instant. « Glee », il n'aimait pas regarder cette série, sauf en _sa _compagnie. Mon coeur se serra.

J'observai autour de moi, et vit une table étroite, où était déposé pleins de fleurs en papier, de plusieurs couleurs. J'en pris une et la regarda.

« C'est toi qui a fait tout ça ? » Dis-je en montrant les fleurs en papier.

Je le vis acquiescer.

« Je les donnerai à Ondine quand elle viendra me voir. »

Et voilà, on était arriver au sujet crucial. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieur nerveusement. Il était toujours sur son lit, mais ses jambes étaient tendus devant lui. Je soulevai la chaise, et m'avançai vers lui au bord du lit, et mon regard fixa le sien.

« Sacha... »

Son regard me transperçait. Je devais le faire, comme les visites précédentes.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis la dernière fois, à propos d'Ondine n'est-ce pas ? »

Ma gorge était soudainement sèche. J'attendais sa réponse avant de continuer.

« Oui. » Murmura-t-il.

Je ne savais pas s'il comprenait vraiment ce qui se passait.

« Et j'avais dis quoi ? »

Silence. J'étais parti trop loin. Je regrettai d'avoir sorti cette phrase. Je le voyait s'enfermer dans sa coquille. Ses jambes étaient de nouveaux plier sur lui. Il se balançait de gauche à droite comme quelques instants auparavant. Je soupirais de lassitude, tout en passant ma main sur mon visage. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Il ne voulait plus me parler, j'en étais certain. Je préférai quand même retenter ma chance. Je le regardai toujours. Il faisait le même manège depuis mon arrivé.

Je lui tendit la fleur en papier que j'avais dans les mains. Il s'arrêta brusquement de ce balancer, et me regarda. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la fleur en papier jaune, et me regarda de nouveau. Il répéta le geste plusieurs fois avant de la prendre. Quand j'ai voulu ouvrir ma bouche pour parler, il me devança.

« La dernière fois, tu m'avais dis qu'elle était... qu'elle était _décédée_. »

Il avait malgré lui répondu à ma question. Il avait conscience de la situation, et je me demandais encore pourquoi il était là dans cet asile. Lors d'un instant, je cru que j'avais plus d'oxygène. Cette situation devenait oppressante malgré les nombres fois que cette conversation était intervenue entre ces quatre murs.

C'était même lui qui m'avais annoncé la triste nouvelle, un jour de Novembre. Mais comment se peut-il qu'il soit devenu une personne aussi détruite que malheureuse. Je soufflai un bon coup.

« Oui, c'est exacte. »

Son visage était presque impassible. Seul, son regard était dépourvu de lueur, et semblait trahir ses émotions. Perdu. Il avait un regard perdu. Il était complètement égarer, comme abandonner dans un tourbillon de néant.

Je me souvins de la première fois, où je le vis dans cet hôpital psychiatrique. Il avait fait une crise. Je me souvins parfaitement de ces cris d'angoisses, de ces cris de terreur, et de _son prénom _hurler de sa bouche. Il y avait trois hommes qui le tenaient de force contre un mur. A ce moment-là, je ne le reconnu plus de tout. Je ne pensais pas que cela l'anéantirai à ce point-là. Il était dans une phase de délire. Personne arrivait vraiment à le calmer pendant quelques semaines. Quand j'y repensais, cet événement a eu lieu il y a près de deux ans.

Je me rappelai que l'année précédente, je voulais l'emmener voir _sa tombe, _mais les psychiatres avaient refuser en pensant que c'était trop tôt, que cela pouvait empirer son état. Dans mon fort intérieur, j'avais juré de penser le contraire. Peut-être qu'il aurait pris réellement conscience de _sa _perde.

Je fus stoppé dans mes réflexions par un bruit de serrure. Je regardai ma montre et fut surpris de l'heure. Déjà une heure avait passer.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le fameux docteur Becker, psychiatre renommé de la région, l'homme qui m'avait conduit jusqu'à Sacha, une heure auparavant.

« La visite est terminé. Il est quinze heures trente. »

Je me retourna vers Sacha, et lui salua de la tête.

« A bientôt mon ami. »

Quand j'étais sur le point de sortir, je l'entendis crier.

« Attend ! »

Le docteur Becker fut surpris de sa réaction, je souris face à cet imprévu. Je me retourna vers lui, et le vis se lever. Il s'avança vers moi, et me tendit la fameuse fleur en papier jaune.

« Tu donneras à Ondine de ma part. »

Je la pris délicatement. Mon coeur semblait se briser en mille morceaux. Il la croyait toujours vivante? Je me demandais au fond de moi, s'il avait pris conscience de sa mort et de tout ce que j'avais dit depuis aujourd'hui. Je le vis sourire pour la première fois. Un vrai, un sincère, malgré son regard vide.

« Tu lui diras qu'elle peut revenir quand elle veut. »

Je voyais son psychiatre sourire de compassion. Je fis de même, et je ne pu que rentrer dans son univers, ce qui était plutôt rare.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Je le voyais hésiter encore.

« Oui Sacha? Tu veux dire quelque chose? »

C'était la première fois en deux ans de visites, qu'il parlait autant. Je le vis mordiller sa lèvre, je ne voyais pas son regard, ses mèches de cheveux lui cachèrent la moitié du visage. Soudainement, il leva sa tête vers moi, et je vis ses yeux presque rougis. Allait-il pleurer?

« Tu pourras aussi lui dire que je l'aime ? Que toujours je l'aimerai? »

Sur le coup, j'avais cru que j'allais craquer à mon tour.

« Je...tu peux compter sur moi. » Lui dis-je déterminer.

La porte fut fermé. Le docteur Becker, se tourna vers moi, avec un air étonné.

« C'est rare qu'il soit si expressive. »

Je souris face à cette remarque.

« Oui, je l'avoue. Il m'a surpris. »

On fit le même trajet que tout à l'heure mais en chemin inverse.

A la sortie du bâtiment, je vis Régis au loin, sa cigarette en main, à coté de sa voiture. Il semblait m'attendre. Je pressai le pas, et m'avançai vers lui.

« Salut vieux »

Je levai mes yeux en l'air.

« Salut Régis »

Un grand vent nous secoua, puis j'entendis mon ami lâché un juron.

« Tu as l'air bouleverser. C'est quoi ça? » Me dit-il en montrant de son index la fameuse fleur en papier.

« Oh, c'est Sacha qu'il l'a fait. C'est pour Ondine. »

Je le vis rallumé une nouvelle fois sa cigarette éteinte par le vent. Puis me regarda avec ses yeux mélancoliques.

« J'ai l'impression que c'est foutu pour lui. »

Je fronçai mes sourcils.

« Tu sais, je crois, qu'il sait très bien ce qui se passe, sauf qu'il ne veut tout simplement pas admettre qu'elle n'est plus là. »

Il écrasa sa cigarette tout en soupirant.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non Pierre, il est devenu fou. Sacha est fou ! » Me hurla presque.

Je le voyais fermer ses yeux quelques secondes, avant de soupirer de nouveau. Il monta dans sa bagnole. Je savais que lui aussi, il avait encore du mal à accepter cette réalité.

« Oui, mais tu vois Régis, ce qui lui différencie des autres soient disant fous, c'est que lui, il est fou d'amour. Il est fou d'elle. » Murmurai-je presque, tout en montant dans sa voiture.

Je savais qu'il m'avait entendu. L'odeur de cigarette était encore présente.

Cela fit dix minutes qu'on roula. Le silence s'était vite installé depuis la discussion, mais se brisa amèrement.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, pour qu'on soit tous arrivé là ? »

La voix de Régis résonna dans la voiture. Je ne répondis pas. Mon silence fut plus tranchant que les mots.

« Quelquefois, j'aurai aimer être à sa place. »

Je lui jeta un regard curieux.

« L'aimer aussi fort que lui, je crois que personne ne pourra être à sa hauteur... »

Je tourna ma tête vers l'horizon. Je regardai les paysages se défiler devant mes yeux, tout en l'écoutant. Il avait raison sur ce point-là. Personne ne pouvait aimer Ondine autant que Sacha.

« Qui aurait cru qu'il l'aimerai jusqu'à devenir un de ces dingues qui a pour maison un asile? » Railla-t-il.

Il y avait un goût amer dans sa voix. Il était comme en colère. En colère contre tout, contre la vie, contre le destin. Et je pouvais le comprendre.

« Personne. »

Ma réponse ne servait à rien, à part combler le silence qui commençais à revenir.

Le soleil commença à baisser dans le ciel.

On s'arrêta et je vis Régis stopper le moteur. On descendit en silence, puis on se dirigea vers une petite barrière en fer.

Je l'ouvris doucement. Régis me suivit. On arpentait plusieurs allées, avant de s'arrêter devant une pierre tombale. Je m'accroupis négligemment. Je tourna vers mon ami, et je le vis se mettre à peu à l'écart. Quand il s'agissait des cimetières, Régis était souvent très réserver, très solitaire. Chacun de nous réagissait à sa façon. Et être seul, c'était sa façon de faire, c'était son caractère. Il y avait des moments, je l'admirais pour cela.

Je posai mon regard sur la pierre tombale, où je ne peux m'empêcher de lire encore une fois _son nom. _Je sentis ma gorge se noué une nouvelle fois.

« Salut Ondine. »

Quelquefois, je me sentais stupide de parler à une tombe. Mais, c'était humain, et cela faisait du bien aussi.

« Je...voici un cadeau de Sacha. C'est une fleur en papier. C'est lui qui l'a fait. »

Je la déposa dans le vase où il y avait encore des tulipes non fanées.

« Aussi, il m'a demandé de te dire qu'il t'aime. Qu'il t'aimera toujours. »

Mes yeux commencèrent à être humides. Une larme roula sur ma joue, mais je la retira d'un revers de main.

« Oui, tu sais, il t'aime comme personne peut t'aimer. »

J'humectai mes lèvres. Je regardais le ciel, le soleil commençait à se coucher.

Je posai mon regard sur la photo. Ondine était magnifique. C'était un beau souvenir. Elle avait un jolie sourire éclatant. C'était Sacha qui l'avait pris en photo. Il ne l'avait pas raté. Je me souvins que c'était ce jour-là, qui m'avait avouer qu'il était tombé amoureux d'_elle_.

Je repensai a ce que Régis avait dis quelques instants avant, devant l'hôpital:

_« Quelquefois, j'aurai aimer être à sa place. »_

Je fis un grand sourire. Il avait raison; moi aussi j'aurai aimer être à la place de Sacha. Parce que rien n'est plus beau, plus imprévisible que l'amour non?

« En fait il t'aime comme un fou... »

_J'espère que mon OS vous a plu (=_

_Je suis désolée, s'il y a des fautes, j'essaie de faire le moins possible ^^_

_...une petite review pour dire ce que vous en pensez? =D_

_A bientôt !_


End file.
